


Happy Chair Is Happy

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 17 year old ezio, Cumshot, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the end of this story, you'll wish you were that chair. Written for saynomore's fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Chair Is Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saynomore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saynomore).



> This was written in 2010 for [saynomore's ](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/657301/) drawing:  
> 

\------------------------------------- 

“Leonardo? I’m sorry to barge in but my mother—”

Ezio peeked his head within the silent workshop, no sign of life being heard or seen.  He'd gone to fetch the paintings that his mother had forgotten to pick up that afternoon. Knowing that Leonardo kept busy in his workshop well past sunset, his mother suggested stopping by to pick them up before he went to visit his precious Cristina. Though the task seemed mundane, Ezio arrived at the workshop anyway, simply wishing to get the paintings now instead of later.

_  
Especially_ since his errand involved being around Leonardo… alone.

_Great, and I can’t go back to the house empty handed…_

As of late, the Auditore's youthful libido would come alive whenever a simple mention of Leonardo would come up in conversation. Similar to how he felt whenever he saw Cristina naked.  Needless to say, his visitations to Cristina had increased since seeing Leonardo, but the beautiful young woman’s body could no longer serve his needs for it only caused his mind to wonder back to the blond artisan. 

“I’m coming in!” Ezio called out, closing the door with a vibrating force, hoping that it might draw Leonardo to him.  However, there was still no movement within the dimly lit workshop, the only noise being the crackle of the fireplace.

"The fire looks recently made, so he has got to be around here somewhere," mused Ezio as he walked over to the fireplace area, only to jump in surprise at the sound of soft breathing. Breathing too shallow to be that of someone awake, yet too soft for snoring. Turning his head towards the subtle noise, Ezio sighed in relief upon spotting Leonardo slumped in a chair near a wooden contraption that he’d probably been working on. The warmth of the flames had lulled the artisan into a peaceful, yet unplanned, slumber, an abandoned hammer resting underneath his limp left hand. Ezio noticed the man's lack of clothing; Leonardo only wearing a loose, cotton white shirt and brown, slightly baggy, breeches. His feet were bare and his usual red beret absent from his head. His hair, a shade darker underneath the dancing flames, fell loose and messy in front of his eyes, his head tilted to the side to gently rest on his right shoulder. With every breath, locks of his hair danced away and back.

_Lui è bello_ Ezio walked halfway up to the artisan, calling his name in an impatient manner--impatience brought forth from that weird, arching feeling in the pits of his stomach.  That exposed neck, those long blond eyelashes, and his loose shirt exposing his collar bone… it was enough to dry his throat.

Ezio swallowed promptly. “L-Leonardo,” he called a bit louder, his voice shaking more as the distance between them thinned.

But all that came in response was a dreamy sigh, a slight shift in movement in the chair, and a gentle smile pulling at the ends of his lips that Ezio couldn’t help but stare at.

That feeling, that pinch in his stomach was growing with every minute he spent in the sleeping man’s presence. With every second, Ezio’s seventeen-year-old mind was pushing him to make increasingly poor choices in this situation… one of them enticing the young Auditore to see how much outside interference Leonardo could take before finally waking up.  The idea caused him much more mental gratification than the notion of seeing Cristina tonight.

_Mother’s errand can wait for… a while longer._

Moving with a grace, caution, and stealth that his _Assassino_  father would be proud of, Ezio managed to position himself directly over the snoozing artisan, his hands grasping the chair’s back for balance. Hovering his lips over Leonardo’s exposed ear, Ezio blew softly, wondering if that would wake him up. To his surprise, and the fancy of his arousal, Leonardo merely shivered and groaned, his eyes flexing for a brief moment underneath his eyelids.

The pinch to his groin increased, but Ezio was starting to like it.

Now, interested in seeing all of Leonardo’s profile, the young man took another chance, reaching out and brushing his fingertips ever so softly across the man’s cheek, pushing the messy blonde locks behind the ear.  Leonardo let out yet another pleasant sound, lips slightly smacking and eyes flexing again. He subconsciously swallowed, watching with childlike fascination as Leonardo’s Adam’s apple jingled accordingly. Mouth now slightly agape with wonderment, Ezio continued his little experiment, brushing fingertips over anything that might bring about a reaction from the sleeping artisan.

What he got in return were sounds ranging from moans, to whimpers, to soft breathless giggles.  As his touches moved lower about Leonardo’s neck and Adam’s apple, his sense of the situation dulled. So far gone was Ezio to taking in each inch of Leonardo’s sleeping face that he's straddled the man. He bit his new scared lip to keep from moaning, his hips jerking unevenly into the inviting heat of the artisan's lap.

_So good…_

Face now hovering over blond locks, Ezio’s grip on the chair tightened as his hips gained a new vigor. Something about this sensation, this situation, gave him more pleasure than anything he had done with Cristina. His hips, slow at first, started to snap into Leonardo’s body, feeling his own concealed penis rub and snuggle Leonardo's. His nose lowered into the man’s hair; the distinct smell of oils, paints, and mixing water caused his length to twitch happily within his breeches.

“Leonardo…” Ezio strained through his labored pants.  He tried to still his body, but Ezio's newly stirred lust wouldn't allow for it, even as the man underneath him started to show signs of awakening, Leonardo's arousal coaxed to life by Ezio's desperate grinding. But it only excited the Auditore to feel the man's cock pulse against his own, giving him something harder to grind against.  Was it the danger of being caught like this or was he just too far gone to care? Regardless of his excuse, he was forced back to his senses upon feeling two palms strongly grasping his ass, the two intruding hands giving it a tender squeeze.  His whole body stilled, his head snapping  down to meet the gaze of a very sleepy looking Leonardo.

A very sleepy, yet delighted Leonardo.

“Ezio… how nice of you to _visit_  me.”

“I-i…”

The artisan chuckled so innocently that it sent a quiver down Ezio’s spine.  The extra squeeze to his ass didn’t help, contrasting with the soft laughter.

“Seems someone is growing into his genitalia a bit too quickly for his mind to catch up.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Another strong squeeze, which forcefully pushed Ezio into Leonardo’s lap again, only this time, the artisan groaned as well.  It was only **now**  that he fully noticed his partner's erection, having been too wrapped up in his own to truly realize it. Now, Ezio was far too embarrassed to move out of Leonardo’s iron grip.

Or perhaps too aroused...

Whichever the reason, Leonardo could read it all too well, his talented finger kneading and molding the young man’s ass like he would clay. The mischief in those raindrop blue eyes only intensified upon hearing Ezio gasp and pant uncontrollably, completely enthralled by his sexual appetite.

“Such a nice _testate_ , Ezio…”

“D-don’t squeeze it like that…”

“Why not? It’s so firm and tight, Ezio… makes me wonder how it feels bare in my hands.”

Such speech from the visually harmless Leonardo caused yet another hitch in Ezio’s throat, his body reacting positively to the rough kneading.  The man’s merciless groping sent his young supple body into a squirming fit within the artisan’s lap, his pants and whimpers elevating into moans and slurs of Italian. Upon spotting a lone bead of sweat drizzle secretly down Ezio's neck, Leonardo granted the boy a little breathing room, if only for a moment, his hands leaving Ezio’s firm rear to release him of his green vest. Leonardo licked his lips as he beheld the Auditore's lithe chest past the loose-fitting collared shirt. The slightly soaked cotton clung to his skin, marking outline of heaving muscles that Leonardo took no shame in admiring.

“ _Magnifico_ , Ezio…” he murmured breathlessly, eyes trained on a nipple that poked against the damp shirt. Wrapping his mouth around it, his hands assumed their positions back on Ezio’s abused ass, suckling the nipple harshly over the moist white shirt. The saucy moan that broke through the young man’s throat only urged the artisan to suck harder, tucking the nipple between his teeth.

Ezio's hands abandoned the chair in favor for Leonardo’s shoulders as he cried out in a way most vulgar and sexy. “Leonardo! A-aaah… _così buonooooo_!”

“Want me to make it feel even better?”

Nodding his head in the way that only an adolescent boy who doesn’t know any better could, Leonardo revealed an unsettling smirk.

“Then I shall.” Promptly, the artisan’s fingers released Ezio’s ass, dragging up his sides and along his back. Reaching the nap of his neck, Leonardo tugged at the young man’s hair ribbon as the other hand pulled the white shirt off Ezio’s shoulders. Lifting his head, the artisan suckled and lapped at his collarbone and neck, savoring the sweet taste of his olive skin.

His skin went aflame against these new touches. Never had anyone been so rough, so forward, with his body before. Leonardo's tongue, large and blunt, lapped along his body's natural lines while his work hardened hands forced his upper body to still, his lower body still squirming helplessly. Ezio’s moans echoed throughout the workshop, reverberating in his ears and his crotch. His hips started to move on their own again, his sweaty hands sliding down Leonardo’s shoulders, effectively removing the painter’s shirt from the man’s chest, the cloth pooling at Leonardo’s elbows. Tugging harder on Ezio's hair, Leonardo took full advantage of the extra skin, biting and suckling hard enough to leave shallow marks in his wake. Ezio kept his head in the new craned position, hissing in delight as Leonardo's teeth nibbled at the underside of his neck.

Ezio's awareness was so hazed by the artisan's delectable tongue that he failed to notice Leonardo's fingertips gliding down the middle of his back. Leonardo smirked against the boy's olive skin as his fingers tickled past the hem on his pants, fondling between his abused cheeks.

“Cazzo!” Ezio instinctively moving away from Leonardo’s touch in the midst of his gentle grinding, but the man's handle on his ass wouldn't allow him to move too far away. "Don't move away..." Leonardo's warm breath washed over Ezio's ears, causing the grinding to proceed. “Use more of your abdominals along with your hips to truly get that friction.” Leonardo instructed as he proded at boy’s pucker harshly to coax Ezio to move along with him.  The Auditore did not resist this time and started to pick up pace. He craved that friction, ached with lustful curiosity as to what it would feel like inside him. Ezio wanted to feel dominated by this, usually placid, man, desired more in this learning session in male sexuality.

So hard was Ezio grinding that the chair started to quake underneath them, reminding Leonardo of what he had fallen asleep in. “Leonardo, I can no longer take it! This isn’t enough. Whatever you’ve done to me to make me feel this way...” he panted, his hands moving back against Leonardo’s shoulders, pushing the man against the chair in a near forceful way. Turned on by Ezio’s abandon, the artisan nodded almost lazily. The animalistic spark in his eyes reflected need-- a need to feel the carnal tightness of Ezio’s ass around him.

As one hand moved to tug Ezio’s, already loosened, breeches, the other of the sneaky hands trailed Ezio's lip scar before slipping two fingers into his mouth. Ezio, his mind flustered with excitement for release, sucked unconsciously on the digits. His vigor caused Leonardo to groan, his tongue twirling and slurping around his knuckles. The boy was so busy expressing his utter lust upon Leonardo’s fingers that he failed to notice that Leonardo had released both of their cocks from their breeches. Released from their confines, they tapped together at the head. The cry that released from the boy was that only virgins produced and it nearly caused Leonardo to release. Instead, he kept his focus, knowing that the boy was going to love this.

“W-what… are you doing now?” he murmured with a clear mouth.

“I’m about to show you another side of pleasure, dear Ezio… so just relax… and enjoy,” said the artisan as his moist fingers wiggled inside the boy, free hand taking hold of both their cocks, already developing a rhythm.

“ _D-dio mio_!!” Back arching deliciously, Ezio was trapped between the best of both pleasures. With his cock squeezed tightly against that of another and his ass, which he thought unusable before tonight, being thoroughly stimulated, he could only sit there and quiver uncontrollably.

“Leonardo… I can’t take much more…!”

“Then thrust, Ezio…”

The thought of thrusting into Leonardo’s stroking hand caused his cheeks to glow pink. Ezio's hands grasped Leonardo's shoulders, his hips starting to move once again. Grinding backwards rewarded Ezio the pleasurable of feeling Leonardo's fingers drive deeper into him. Grinding forward caused his cock to slide against an equally aroused length so hot to the touch that it drove his supple body to shutter. Leonardo only added to the sensation as he thrust back with each backwards grind. The rhythm gave Ezio’s goose bumps and his hips could not help but quicken in pace.

“A-aaah Ezio… you look gorgeous right now…” Leonardo whispered in mid thrust, leaning forward to take hold of a, now naked, nipple.  His teeth playfully nibbled and pulled, Ezio calling out the artisan’s name helplessly. Words lodged in his throat, Ezio gasped breathlessly, nails digging into Leonardo’s neck junction with a new vigor. The blonde sensed the boy’s end through his uneven thrust, the chair buckling under their desperate movements. “Leonardo! Oh Leonardo, stroke me harder!”

The artisan was already doing as such, coming close to his own end. his labored breathing over Ezio's nipple was a testament to just how close.  His ears burned with the sounds of the younger boy in his lap withering underneath his talented fingers as well as the creaking of the chair underneath them. Such livid desire, such blind passion!

“Ezio… let me see you fly…”

Fly the Auditore did, all over Leonardo’s hand as his ass clenched strongly over Leonardo’s fingers. His brain equated his fingers to his genitalia, causing Leonardo to follow behind Ezio, flying over the boy’s exposed chest.  Ezio’s olive chest contrasted the release beautifully like splatter art, and Leonardo could not help but stare and even touch, wiping himself off with the same hand that Ezio’s flew upon. He tasted the mixture without second thought, groaning happily. His body shaking violently, Ezio collapsed over Leonardo’s body, chest heaving with exhaustion. Never had he felt such a deep sense of pleasurable satisfaction… he might even…

“What a lovely way to wake up from a nap," Leonardo smiled, as if the man's 'domestic' switch had been turned back on. “So Ezio, I’m sure there was something you wanted.  What was— oh.”

The artisan chuckled: half from amusement and the other from tickling. Ezio’s softened breath whisked across his ear--breathing too soft to be snoring yet to slow to be awake. The young man's burning lust was sated completely for the first time in weeks and, consequentially, Ezio was burned out. 

“You’ll tell me in the morning then,” A knowing twinkle grew in Leonardo's eyes. He’d make sure to teach the young Ezio about more ways to be pleasured if he ever dropped by late at night again.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Posted to AO3  
> Written on May 6th 2010


End file.
